Iggy In Somewhereland
by The Wammy Girl
Summary: A story I've started for International Peace Day! An Alice in Wonderland-inspired story, not a carbon copy with the names changed! Enjoy!


A/N: Happy World Peace Day~! This holiday is so Hetalia, I love it! I had to put together a oneshot for it, even though I'm busy and I could be watching Futurama right now. See how much I love you? Haha...

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, World Peace Day, Alice In Wonderland (which inspired this), or Futurama. But what if I combined all four of those...?

:o:o:

Arthur was sitting by the river peacefully, watching the sun set over the river. He was utterly happy with his life. No one bothering him, no meetings... ahh, he could stay like this forever. Just as the last sliver of sunlight disappeared, he nodded off. However, he soon found himself falling.

As the thought occurred to him to scream for help, he decided that he wouldn't. True English gentlemen don't lose their heads over something so silly. He was still falling, and he didn't see the ground anywhere below him. Then again, there were quite a few corners that he was turning as he fell, so maybe the end of it would sneak up on him. He closed his eyes and began to drift off again, when he felt himself land softly on something. It was a large, bright yellow slide, with all sorts of loops and twirls in it.

It was then that he realized he was wearing a dress. And not just any dress: a ruffled, hoop-skirted, American flag-patterned dress. It was horribly gaudy and adorned with lace in every place it would fit. Alfred must have sewn it himself. Arthur thought sarcastically.

Every time the slide seemed to be coming to an end, it just continued. Arthur looked up to see tiny holes drilled into the top of it, and wondered what on earth they could be for. Before he had time to consider it further, the slide came to an abrupt end. With a loud popping noise, Arthur flew out of the slide and landed in a pile of pillows. The pillows were a pastel purple color, and had hearts sewn onto them. In the far corner of the room, a person sat covered by a dark purple blanket. Arthur stood and began to walk over, saying to himself Someone really likes purple. He reached over hesitantly to the person and tapped them on the shoulder. They immediately jumped up and pointed an obviously plastic knife at Arthur's wrist.

"Don't test me! I'll cut you!" the person cried, the blanket falling to reveal Natalia. Arthur had no reply to this, and instead he began to look around the dungeon-like room. He realized that the room had pillows stacked everywhere, up against the walls, closing in on the Belarusian. They all were the same color, all adorned with the same heart. Looking over her shoulder, he saw that the latest pillow bore a stitching of Ivan's cruelly smiling face. Natalia waved the knife at him again, "Go away, you just want to steal my beloved's pillows!"

"Natalia..." Arthur said cautiously, backing away, "Why would Ivan need so many pillows?"

Natalia stared at him like a widow stares at her husband's killer. Arthur was beginning to worry about his physical well being, when he felt himself being pulled away. Natalia's eyes followed him as the hands pulled him through a soft velvet curtain and into the darkness. As soon as he was gone, she pounced back on her sewing.

Arthur looked around, seeking any source of light. Without warning, a candle was lit in front of him. It illuminated the face of Katuyasha, whose expression was grim. "You shouldn't bring up Ivan..." she said quietly, almost as if to herself. The candlelight was less ominous now, sadder than before.

"Why? Is Natalia still sore over his rejection?" Arthur laughed, "Or is it just that he's always so-" Katuyasha put her hand over his mouth.

"I know what you're about to say, and you really shouldn't say that." she said, pushing him across the room. "There's an exit here, don't bother Natalia again. Don't bring up Ivan with anyone."

"You didn't answer me," Arthur retorted, turning around to glare at her. "Why shouldn't I bring up Ivan?"

Katuyasha looked near tears before she managed, "He's very sick. Just don't talk about it, okay?" And before Arthur could reply, she pushed him through the curtains. He landed with a splash in some kind of dark blue pond. Surfacing, a lily pad sat on his head like an odd hat, the purple flower sitting on it like an even odder decoration.

Flashing lights flickered off the surface of the pond, drawing Arthur's eyes up. There was a large barn ahead, up a winding dirt path. Colorful, pulsing lights were radiating from it in a way no one would expect from a simple country barn. Arthur climbed out of the pond, still soaking wet, and made his way to the barn. This day has been odd enough already... he thought before opening the door. A blinding white light appeared as he walked into the barn, causing him to trip.

Looking at the ground, it didn't look like the dirt floor of any sort of barn he had ever been in. It looked more like a boardwalk, and he could swear he heard the sea. As he stood up again, he couldn't believe his eyes. He was, indeed, on a boardwalk, and up on the stage in front of him stood Elizibeta.

"Ah!" she cried, grabbing Arthur and pulling him up onto the stage. "This brave soul has volunteered!"

TBC


End file.
